mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Twilight Heart 01/Os Cavaleiros da Harmonia - Parte 04
Oi gente sou eu Twilight Heart 01 ou Lara to aqui finalmente depois de tantos e longos tempos trouxe para voces a parte 04 se voces perderam a outras partes aqui o link e curta Parte Inicial Parte 01 Parte 02 Parte 03 'A Historia dos Cavaleiros da Harmonia' Na casa da Maria 11:54 do meio dia Joeryka Belle:'Bem depois de tudo isso tenho muitas perguntas '''Maria Star Sparkle:'Por onde vamos começa 'Fran Sweets:'Melhor no começo 'Maira Star Sparkle:'Certo vamos começa do começo 'Joeryka Belle:'Ok 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Há muitos anos antes de nos nascemos nesse planeta havia uma terra onde a harmonia reinava nessa terra havia dez pôneis amigos eles tinha os poderes da harmonia que sempre os protegia 'Fran Sweets:'Mas quando o grande caos chegou as Princesas Celestia Luna e Cadance tentaram conjurar uma magia para mandar seus habitantes pra outra dimensão mas antes de conseguirem completa um pônei com um poder sombrio as transformaram em cristal então as Princesas da Harmonia fizeram o feitiço e levaram as jóias e os cristais com elas. 'Joeryka Belle:'Nossa 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Essa é verdade 'Fran Sweets:'Somos guerreiras que portegem a terra '''Joeryka Belle:É um pouco difícil de acredita mas eu sei que é verdade Fran Sweets:'Só temos apenas quatros mas uma ta sem seu sucessor ''Só que por um momento no quarto da Maria a Jóia do Perdão brilha com muita força 'Maria Star Sparkle:'A Jóia do Perdão 'Fran Sweets:'Isso quer dizer que o sucessor esta próximo A Maria corre para seu quarto e depois as três meninas corre para fora 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Vamos onde ele estar.... onde esta? Só que a Joia do Perdão para de brilhar 'Fran Sweets:'Perdemos o sucessor de vista de novo 'Joeryka Belle:'Gente não se desanimem gente vamos achá-lo outra vez 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Esta certa nos vamos achá-lo depois 'Fran Sweets:'Já sei Gente porque não vamos a loja de historias em quadrinhos o criador Samuel fez a nova parte de Red Fields 'Joeryka Belle:'Parece ser divertido vamos 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Ta bom vamos para loja então '''Fran Sweets:Então vamos corre se não formos logo a loja vai ficar esgotada Equanto Isso em um prédio a Laurus Cor observam as meninas Laurus Cor:(suspiro)Ah Joery se pudessem te mostra Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Pesando no passado '''Laurus Cor:'Você sabe Fílipos que estou preocupada 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Não se preocupe ela vai fica bem 'Laurus Cor:'Ta certo 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Laurus você grande anjo da guarda da Joery sempre quer protegê-la 'Laurus Cor:'Eu vou protegê-la mesmo isso é uma promessa '''Joeryka Belle: *pensando* Que estranho eu sinto que alguém esta cuidado de mim será que é meu anjo da guarda 'A Honestidade a Bondade e a Generosidade' Centro da cidade 12:02 do meio dia Na praça do centro da cidade Matheus Iara e Ball estão perto da grande fonte Iara Sonata:'Nosssa depois de tanto tempo voltamos para nosso ponto de encrontro '''Matheus Starshine:'Verdade 'Ball Sky:'Parece que foi ontem que estávamos aqui Flashback Os pequenos Ball Iara eo Matheus estão perto da grande fonte principal da praça 'Matheus Sartshine:'Aqui esta a grande fonte 'Ball Sky:'Iara dizem se voce joga uma moeda e seus amigos juntos também 'Iara Sonata:'Eu sei a minha avó também falou disso Então os três jogam as moedas e então três garotas aparecem uma era do campo a outra estava com um coelho e a outra era elegante e com uma grande beleza 'Garota do Campo:'Oque vocês potrinhos estão fazendo? 'Matheus Starshine:'Estavamos jogando nossas moedas para termos grandes laços de amizade no futuro 'Garota com Coelho:'Uma coisa pequeninos essa fonte não so mostra os laços de amizade do futuro 'Garota Bela:'Ela mostra as virtudes que vocês vão demonstra no seu futuro 'Iara Sonata:'Serio? 'Garota do Campo:'Acho que ess potrinho vai ser um verdadeiro garanhão Honesto 'Matheus Starshine:'Valeu moça 'Garota com Coelho:'E essa bela Florzinha vai ser bem Bondosa '''Iara Sonata:(sorrido)Obrigada Garota Bela:'E essa Gracinha aqui um jovem bem Generoso ''Ela dar um beijo na bochecha do Ball 'Ball Sky:'Muito obrigado moça 'Garota do Campo:'Ate potrinhos 'Garota Bela:'Tchau gracinhas 'Garota com Coelho:'Adeus pequeninos Fim do Flashback 'Iara Sonata:'Depois de tudo estamos aqui de novo A barriga de Ball começa a roncar 'Ball Sky:'Nossa fiquei com fome vou compra um lanche volto já 'Matheus Starshine:'Ok vou a loja de historias em quadrinhos quero compra a nova parte de Red Fields 'Iara Sonata:'Eu fico aqui esperando a Laurus e Fílipos 'Fran Sweets:'Não vejo a hora de ver essa nova parte A barriga da Fran começa a roncar 'Fran Sweets:'Acho que fiquei com fome vou compra alguma coisa para comer 'Joeryka Belle:'Espera Fran vou com você 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Acho que vou ficar aqui 'Gabriela Phydema:'Oi Mary você venho ver a nova parte de Red Fields 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Sim 'Matheus Starshine:'Olha já estão anunciado 'Samuel Crescent:'Oi gente sou Samuel Crescent sou grande criador do Red Fields e fico feliz por vocês gostaram dessa historia então apresento a vocês as partes 12 13 e 14 Todos aplaudam '''Os Três Cavaleiros da Harmonia Na praça da cidade Laurus e Fílipos acaba de chegar Laurus Cor:'Chegamos desculpa pelo atraso '''Ball Sky:'Tudo bem 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Certo mas cadê o Matheus? 'Iara Sonata:'Ele esta na loja de historia em quadrinhos 'Laurus Cor:'Eu vou chama ele Na loja 'Laurus Cor:'Matheus 'Matheus Starshine:'Laurus oi 'Laurus Cor:'Temos que ir So que a Maria Olha para Laurus 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Oi Lara 'Laurus Cor:'Oi Maria 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Eu Queria muito fala com você é sobre a tiara que você me deu 'Laurus Cor:'Maria eu ia adora falar sobre isso mas tenho coisas para fazer agora depois a gente se falar 'Maria Star Sparkle:'Esta certo 'Matheus Starshine:'Eu tenho uma pergunta seu nome é Lara? 'Laurus Cor:'Era mais ou menos isso que ia conta Na praça da cidade 'Matheus Starshine:'Chegamos 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Certo vamos conta para vocês 'Laurus Cor:'Vazio Branco!! Laurus mandar Fílipos Matheus Iara e Ball para um campo todo branco 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Vamos do começo 'Laurus Cor:'Há muitos anos antes de nos nascemos nesse planeta havia uma terra onde a harmonia reinava 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Nessa terra havia dez pôneis amigos eles tinha os poderes da harmonia que sempre os protegia 'Laurus Cor:'Mas quando o grande caos chegou as Princesas Celestia Luna e Cadance tentaram conjurar uma magia para mandar seus habitantes pra outra dimensão mas antes de conseguirem completa 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Um pônei com um poder sombrio as transformaram em cristal então as Princesas da Harmonia fizeram o feitiço e levaram as jóias e os cristais com elas 'Laurus Cor:'Agora vocês sabe das joias e porque são guerreiros 'Matheus Starshine:'Só uma pergunta seu nome é Lara mesmo? 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Isso é uma grande e longa historia digamos que sim e não 'Laurus Cor:'Gente isso é segredo não conte pro outros guerreiros 'Ball Sky:'Claro 'Matheus Starshine:'Sinceramente não gosto de guarda segredo e mentir mas eu prometo que não vou conta 'Iara Sonata:'Ok Laurus 'Laurus Cor:'Obrigada Um homem de preto aparece com uma rosa e esta olhando para Laurus revalando-se ser o Lust 'Lust:'Minha Querida Dama tenho esse presente para você O Lust joga uma rosa no chão 'Laurus Cor:'Todos Corram!!!!!!!!! A rosa viram um monstro '''Lust:É um bichinho de estimação espero que gostem eu fiz ele com uma prazer Laurus Cor:'Fílipos eu trouxe a minha tiara você trouxe seu boné? '''Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Vou pega 'Laurus Cor:'E vocês já sabe o que fazer 'Matheus Starshine:'Sim Pelo Poder da Honestidade! 'Ball Sky:'Pelo Poder da Generosidade! 'Iara Sonata:'Pelo Poder da Bondade! 'Ball Sky:'Mas e as pessoas não vão ver? 'Laurus Cor:'Não se peocupe com isso eu tenho um truque Campo Ilusório!! O campo de batalha fica invisível para pessoas normais 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Cheguei e trouxe meu boné 'Laurus Cor:'As suas posições 'Matheus Starshine:'Pó Universal!!!!!!! 'Iara Sonata:'Cordas Sonoras!!!!!! Os ataques afeta o monstro planta gigante so que o monstro solta campo de espinhos 'Fílipos Nocte Bellum:'Estamos cercados 'Ball Sky:'Sorte que tenho asas para voar Brisas Ajudantes!!! Ball usa seu poder e os espinhos somem Na lachonete a Joeryka olha para janela e avisa a Fran 'Joeryka Belle:'Fran olha isso 'Fran Sweets:'Um monstro vamos 'Joeryka Belle:'Não temos que avisar a Mary 'Fran Sweets:'Mas por que? 'Joeryka Belle:'Porque tem pessoas lutando la teve ser os outro guerreiros na loja '''Maria Star Sparkle:*mensagem*olha pra janela A Maria olha para janela e fica supresa no que viu 'Maria Star Sparkle:'O meu deus são os outros guerreiros essa foi a parte 04 finalmente eu fiz espero gostaram Categoria:Entradas em blogues